The present disclosure relates generally to the field of sports balls or game balls. More particularly, the disclosure is directed to inflatable sports balls or game balls, such as basketballs, having improved grip, feel and other characteristics, and the methods for producing such sports balls.
Seams, ribs, or depressed channels along the outer surface of many sports balls, such as a basketball, originated as a consequence of the manufacturing process employed to produce such balls. Traditionally, a series of panels or sections were secured or otherwise affixed onto a carcass or other underlying layer to provide a durable and protective outer cover layer. The interfaces between adjoining panels evolved into seams, ribs, or depressed channels (collectively referred to herein as “seams”) as evident on many known sports balls.
Whether intentional or not, the seams on many sports balls also serve as points of gripping the ball. That is, increased contact with a sports ball is often possible along seams extending on the ball's exterior. Although efforts have been made to promote gripping of sports balls, the overwhelming majority of previous efforts have been directed to increasing the frictional characteristics of the outer surfaces of such balls. Alternate approaches have also involved the incorporation of various cushioning layers beneath the cover. Although satisfactory in many respects, a need remains for another approach to promote gripping sports balls having seams.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,685 is directed to a game ball that includes a collection of circular seams extending about the exterior of the ball. The stated purpose of the seam configuration is to enable an athlete to grip the seams with up to five fingers to thereby facilitate gripping the ball.
Although the '685 patent notes that the game ball may be a basketball, a significant disadvantage of the balls described in that patent is that the balls do not resemble a basketball, and particularly the present form of basketballs such as used in competitive play. Most conventional basketballs utilize a seam arrangement in which typically, eight seams extend across the ball, between two oppositely located end regions. It is this seam configuration that gives basketballs their unique, and well recognized, appearance.
The fact that basketballs have generally retained the same appearance and seam configuration for approximately 90 years, i.e. see U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,029 in this regard, is an indication of the reluctance of the purchasing public, sports fans, professional and collegiate organizations, and the media to adopt a basketball design that significantly departs from the conventional design. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a sports ball and particularly a basketball that utilized a seam configuration which promoted gripping yet, which retained the overall appearance and impression associated with conventional basketballs.